


Adverse Reactions to Special Ingredients

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: De-Aged, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: David calls Patrick with an emergency. Whatever he was expecting was not this.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 19





	Adverse Reactions to Special Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour. Doesn't have much of an ending, but I was entertained by the idea and I hope I can get back to it and make a nice long story with this.

Patrick picked up the store’s phone when it rang.

“Rose Apothecary, how can I…” Patrick began.

“I need you to come to the motel. Now,” David’s voice said. Patrick could tell David was on the edge of panicking but was holding it together.

“David, what’s wrong?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, pretty sure you’re not going to believe me,” David said.

“Why wouldn’t I believe you?” Patrick asked.

“Just… Trust me… Something weird happened and I am on the verge of a panic attack and really need my boyfriend to come help me deal with this situation,” David said, his voice going up in pitch as he talked.

“I’ll be right there,” Patrick said. 

“Thank you,” David said.

Patrick hung up the phone and rushed out the door. He made sure to lock up, David didn’t need something else going wrong, before jogging to his car.

Patrick pulled up to the motel a few minutes later. He knocked on the door to the room David shared with his sister.

“Thank god,” David said when he opened the door. 

Patrick pulled him into a hug.

“What’s wrong?” Patrick asked.

“One minute,” David muttered as he buried his face into the side of Patrick’s neck.

Patrick nodded and rubbed circles on David’s back.

“Okay,” David said pulling away. 

“What’s going on, David?” Patrick asked.

David moved so Patrick could see the small table in the room. There were two little girls sitting at the table. One with light brown hair and wearing a dress that Patrick thought looked like one of Alexis’s tops. The other was wearing a too-big black T-shirt that went past her knees and had long dark hair.

“Uh… Should I be worried about the police showing up and charging you with kidnapping?” Patrick asked glancing back at David.

“No. This is Alexis and Stevie,” David said twisting the rings on his fingers.

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know. We were all just sitting here. One second they were normal. The next, this!” David said waving his hands.

“I hate it when they hire new people,” the lighter hair girl said. “They never know what they’re doing.”

“Yeah… That’s Alexis,” Patrick said softly.

“Yeah,” David said. “I do not want to be around for her second round of puberty.”

They stood there staring at the girls when there was a knock on the door.

David opened it.

“Oh good! You’re here!” Twyla said. “I went to the store but no one was there.”

“Hey, Twyla,” Patrick said.

“Oh! I was afraid of this,” she said when she spotted the mini versions of Stevie and Alexis.

“Afraid of this?! You knew this would happen?!” David yelled.

“I didn’t know. But, Stevie and Alexis ended up with the wrong drinks at the Cafe. I didn’t think much of it, but they were for my aunt’s boyfriend’s great aunt and she said she already put in her special ingredients,” Twyla said.

“What special ingredients?!” David yelled. Patrick started rubbing a hand across his back. 

“I’m not really sure, but it should wear off! That’s good!” Twyla said smiling at him.

“When will it wear off?” Patrick asked.

“A couple hours at most is what she said,” Twyla replied. “If not, she can make up a remedy.”

“A couple of hours isn’t bad,” Patrick said looking at David.

“Yeah. Yeah. I guess,” David said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/)


End file.
